I Hate The Rain
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Leon is not happy when he's the only one working in the rain as the others give him various excuses, but is a lot happier when he returns to his wondeful boyfriend, Cloud. Yaoi fanfic so don't like, then don't read. More of Cloud being the seme! Oneshot


**I Hate The Rain!**

Ok so my last story, "Competitiveness" got some good reviews and you guys like the fact that Cloud can be the Seme for once, which is great!

This new story can be called a sequel if you want it to, but it's not an official sequel.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic

Pairings – Cloud X Leon

One shot – Mature

Don't own any of the characters! (But wouldn't that be so cool?!)

Yaoi – Don't like, don't read!!

Also if you don't like the idea of Cloud being the seme, then man have you picked the wrong story to read!

* * *

Rain, rain, rain; that's all it seemed to do in Hallow Bastion these days! Leon had to work in this weather too, sometimes alone; the other Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee members gave a lot of excuses to Leon about not doing any work on the rain filled days. Cloud however had been given the week off by Leon for all the work that Cloud has been doing. Cloud at first didn't want to take time of seeing as the other wouldn't bloody help Leon but he was "convinced" by him.

The number one excuse that he hated was the one that Yuffie and the other girls would always give him. "But my hair will get wet, and then it will go all frizzy and I'll look like a gigantic frizzy hair ball!" Then they would pretend to cry, Leon would want them to stop the scratchy noise and eventually give in to them. At least Cid was upfront, rude about it sure, but he didn't give a stupid excuse, it would usually be something like, "There ain't no fucking way that I will go out in that shitty shower and catch a cold while working!"

Leon was reminiscing about all this as he hammered, alone, at a nail on top of yet another roof, all the while trying not to slip on the now silky roof slates, falling off and breaking his bloody neck. The rain was coming down in a raging shower, when the heavens began to clap loudly and seconds later Leon looked up in time to see a flash of spiky gold appear and brighten up the normally pitch black sky. For some reason, when Leon saw the gold lightning, he started to think about Cloud; his spiky hair and his flashing blue eyes. Leon smiled to himself but when another flash brightened the sky, he figured it was time to leave the work for another time.

Leon started to slide himself as carefully as he could down his ladder towards the ground. The rain seemed to be impossibly heavy now, almost clouding Leon's eye sight. He moved one foot down to another step but it slipped off with a squelch, making him slip and jolt downwards, almost losing his rough grip on the slippy metal. As Leon caught himself and stood on the ladder properly again, he caught his breath, as that last moment scared him a little, or maybe a lot.

"Maybe it was good that the others didn't come today." Leon laughed to himself as he finally made it to the ground and sighed. His hair now clung to his tanned face, his clothes soaked, heavy with water. The only thing that wasn't wet was his feet and his hands, thanks to the smooth leather gloves he wore.

Leon walked back home with his head bowed, blocking out as much water as he could from his lovely dark eyes. His footsteps stomping down into shallow puddles as they pitifully splashed around his feet and up his soaked legs.

Finally home, Leon opened the door quietly to find that only Cloud was around. "Your late sweetie." Cloud turned towards Leon and frowned. Leon looked confused. Late? He couldn't be late; it was supposed to be time for dinner. Cloud stood up and pointed to the clock on the front room wall. Leon sighed and bowed his head when he noticed that it was now eight o'clock; he had totally missed dinner! Cloud laughed and walked up to Leon to give him a hug, but stopped as he noticed just how soaked Leon was.

"Go for a shower babe and I'll make some dinner for you." Cloud smiled down at his defeated lover and laughed when Leon lifted his head and pouted. Leon nodded and took of his boots before climbing the tall green stairs and headed for a shower. Cloud simply laughed at the behaviour of Leon and set to work on the dinner. Just a simple dinner, but a nice hot one was really needed.

After the shower, Leon descended down the stairs to the smell of chicken curry; he needed this. He stopped at the door way to the kitchen and watched Cloud serve up the curry onto a large plate and place it down on the kitchen table. Leon walked in and sat down at the table, holding his knife and fork at the ready. He breathed in the smell of the spicy chicken and almost drooled. Cloud placed some rice in a small bowl beside Leon's plate and sat opposite his lover. Leon looked like he was really enjoying the delicious spicy meal that Cloud had lovingly made for him. The spicy chicken was starting to get to him though, as the heat was making his dark eyes water. Leon opened his mouth and waved his hand in front of it, inhaling as much cold air as possible. Cloud saw the cute gesture from his lion and fetched a glass of water for him.

Once the lovely meal was finished, Leon placed the empty plate and bowl into the dishwasher and turned to face his blonde haired lover. Cloud was slowly climbing the stairs with a sexy and mischievous smile on his pale face; he made a gesture with his finger for Leon to follow him to their room. Leon smiled and without hesitation, followed the devilish man. When Cloud pushed the door open, he stepped in backwards to see if Cloud wanted to have some fun, in other words seeing if Cloud would attack him from behind or something; Leon got turned on by the thoughts and smiled as he fully closed the door in front of him. But Cloud wasn't going to attack Leon, instead, he was lying naked on his side of the bed facing his aroused lover. He smiled as Leon slowly turned round and saw the expression on his face.

When Leon saw that Cloud was just lying there, he dropped his jaw and actually drooled. He had seen Cloud naked for ages now, but for some reason, seeing him just lie there waiting for Leon to do something, was somewhat arousing. Leon finally snapped out of his daze when Cloud laughed his infamous laugh; Leon stripped off slowly, giving Cloud a show and strutted towards the bed.

As Leon reached the bed and gasped as Cloud grabbed his arm and pulled him so he fell into Cloud's lap. Leon could feel the evidence of the strip tease for Cloud on the side of his stomach. Cloud smirked as Leon rocked his body, causing it to rub against his erection. Cloud decided that Leon, after the wet day, wanted to have some fun; he slowly rubbed his rough pale hand over Leon's soft not-so-tanned ass. Leon moaned a little at the feeling and rocked a little more, but suddenly gasped loudly as Cloud's hand spanked him harshly.

Cloud smiled and spanked him until Leon begged him to stop. "Why do you want me to stop?" Cloud stopped spanking Leon and gently rubbed his hand around Leon's red hot ass. "I don't mind you spanking me, but could you be a little gentler?!" Leon turned to face Cloud and asked him wide eyed. Cloud smirked and leant down to kiss one of Leon's ass cheeks. "I have to punish you for coming home late." Cloud said against Leon's ass cheek and then licked it, being awarded with a slight moan. Leon turned again to glare at his evil lover, seeing Cloud velvet tongue crawl out and lick him. Leon smiled as Cloud leaned over to Leon's lips and begged for entry with his tongue.

Their tongues melted into each others as their breathing became erratic and had to stop to catch their breath again. As Cloud pulled back, he leaned over to his bed side table and pulled on the small draw to open it. He reached in, pulled something out and ran it along Leon's ass crack. Leon had a very good idea of what it was and started to get aroused again, but it was pulled away. Leon turned around to see a devious smile on his sexy lovers face as he reached to the open draw again and pull out of tube of lube; the item that was retrieved a minute ago was unseen by Leon, even now.

Cloud lubed up the item in his hand and smirked more as Leon lay helpless on top of Cloud's lap. He saw Leon jump slightly and groan loudly as he pushed the item into Leon's ass. "You… since when… did you have… a dildo?!" Leon groaned out at the slight pain that crept through his tanned body. Cloud simply smirked as he pulled the slick and medium sized dildo back out and slammed it back into Leon's ass as Leon moaned loudly. Cloud suddenly stopped and threw the dildo on the floor out of the way and pulled Leon back up so Leon was on his knees. Leon groaned as Cloud wrapped his hand around Leon's erection and rocked his hips into Cloud's hand.

"Shh… if you're not quiet, someone will come in here" Cloud said while he pumped Leon's cock harder and faster as he heard Leon moans getting louder and louder. Leon was now rocking his slick cock harsher into Cloud's rough hands and flung his head back. Cloud put a hand behind Leon's back to support him as Leon arched as he climaxed, spraying his white cum onto Cloud's hands and the bed sheets. Leon sagged back and sat on his heels, looking as Cloud licked away Leon's essence off of his hand and leant in to kiss Leon softly.

Cloud sighed as he pulled away to look at a flush faced lion. "Can't say that I'm not spontaneous or fun in bed can you babe?" Cloud flashed a sexy smile towards Leon who had caught his breath and was now crawling towards Cloud. Leon smirked at the comment and ran his hands on both of his lovers thighs, up to Cloud's erection but his hands were caught and lifted above his head, so he was nearly on his knees again. Cloud pulled Leon forwards as he moved away; Leon ended on his hands and knees in front of Cloud. Leon could feel Cloud's hands run over Leon's sore red ass and hissed at the sensation. Cloud liked the sound and bent down; he ran his tongue over each of Leon's ass cheeks and then slowly dragged it down and into Leon's entrance, tasting a little bit of the lube that was used only minutes earlier.

Leon's moaned again and flung his head back, hair spraying out and covering his face like a curtain. While Cloud licked him, Leon let out silent hisses as Cloud squeezed Leon's sore ass cheeks now and again. Cloud pulled back a reached for the lube to prepare himself. Leon moaned at the loss of contact but suddenly gave out a large moan as he was filled with something so much bigger and slick.

Cloud rocked back and forth, harder and harder as Leon's moaning turned him on, making him go crazy with lust and desire. "God Leon… you're so fuckable… when you moan like that… it sounds so… erotic!" Cloud moaned out as he heard Leon give an extra erotic moan for Cloud's comment. Both the men could feel the heat in their room, making their bodies start to glisten with sweat. The bed was creaking loudly as Cloud fucked Leon faster and harder; the head board banged against the wall with a thud that would surely have woken the whole neighbourhood up.

The muscled mens moans became loud shouts as they were reaching their limit. Leon's dropped his head to the bed below, his arms beginning to feel like jelly. "Oh god... Please Cloud… make me cum!" Leon shouted his needs to his sex crazed lover as he was pounded into their bed with such an enormous force. Cloud obliged and ran a hand down to Leon's rock hard cock and pumped him as hard as he was fucking him. "Oh god… YES!" Leon shouted as he came into Cloud's hand and bed sheets; his head and arms collapsing as Cloud continued to fuck him. Cloud felt the velvet walls surround his cock tightly and growled out as he spilled himself inside his lover. Breathing erratically, he bent forward onto Leon's back causing them to flop to the bed.

The blonde and brunette rolled away form each other and started to gain the breath back. Cloud pulled Leon into his arms and rested his chin on top of Leon's soft hair covered head. When both men had their breathing back to normal they kissed lovingly and then parted to stare into each others eyes.

"So how was your day?" Cloud asked Leon casually, in a way expecting the answer he received from Leon. "I hate the rain!" Leon pouted and told Cloud what happened to him today when he left to come back home. Cloud comforted him and snuggled him closer to his flushed body. "Poor Leon, personally I like the rain." Cloud said as he slightly unrolled to lie on his back and looked at the ceiling. At that last comment Leon leant up on his elbows and looked menacingly down at Cloud. Cloud laughed slightly when he turned his eyes to look out the corners to see Leon glare down at him. When he laughed, Leon pinched Cloud on the arm harshly and Cloud bolted away at the slight pain and laughed again. "Do you know how much my ass cheeks sting?" Leon asked Cloud with a blank expression on his face. Cloud laughed even louder, leant on his elbows to face Leon and leaned in to leave a small kiss on Leon's forehead and then his lips. "Why don't I kiss them better then?" Cloud and Leon both smirked as Cloud jumped on Leon and tried to kiss Leon's ass cheeks better, before they both got too tired to do anything else and snuggled closely together for the night.

* * *

There you go – COMPLETE!

I was gonna leave it with a bit of romance and not putting more sex into it – like it did with my last story, leaving Cloud to have fun with Leon without me writing about it – but I didn't want too much romance in this and its not complete sex at the end but it finished it off in a different way.

All reviews are welcome – but if you're just going to give me a review that I'll laugh at then don't bother reviewing.


End file.
